Dreams and Deception
by StormStryker
Summary: Footsteps fall heavily on the leaf covered ground of the forest floor. His ground eating pace causes her to speed up; but not that much-she doesn't want to lose him-not until they get to a more secluded spot for the approaching conflict between them.


Title: Dreams and Deception

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the idea

Timeframe: Long Ago

Relationship: Daggeron/Saphira (Madison)

* * *

**Dream**

'Breathes heavily.

Footsteps fall heavily on the leaf covered ground of the forest floor. His ground eating pace causes her to speed up; but not that much-she doesn't want to lose him-not until they get to a more secluded spot for the approaching conflict between them.

She pauses as she reaches the edge of a clearing, as she rests her gloved hand on the katana that she had strapped to her side. The timing was perfect-with the fall eclipse taking place no one would here them fighting.

As soon as her prey bursts into the clearing, she grabs her blade and brings to rest against his throat. He has no weapons on him that she could see; he was dressed in a simple pair of tan slacks, a blue/gold tunic, and a dark brown cape. His armbands where simple leather, he wore no jewels, nor any known insignia.

She watched as he allowed his eyes to wander her body; she wore a form fitting one piece in black/silver, her armbands covered her wrist to her elbow, around her neck was a simple black leather choker, and a small pendent of the moon on a simple silver chain. Her hair was a dark blond, with braids scattered throughout.

Solaris, she states calmly as steps closer to him.

Lunra, he reaches his hand up so he can clasp her wrist in his own.

My master has ordered me to kill you, her expression is accepting yet her eyes are uncertain.

You don't have to do this Lunra...

She swings around as she cries softly, as she falls to her knees.

Lunra...Saphira, he kneels down next to her and gathers her in his arms. Shh, he whispers as he tilt's her face upward and clasping her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated into a heated clinch.

Saphira reached her hand toward his tunic and started tugging it upward...

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Wake up sleepy head," Vida calls out as she pulls the pillow off of her sister's head. "We're going to be late for class," she called over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Uh," Maddie groaned as she recalled her dream. "Not again," she moaned she dragged herself into the shower. This was the third time this week that she had that dream, not the SAME one she had to admit-last night's had been going into the R rating.

**

* * *

****Kitchen**

When Maddie entered the kitchen 15 minutes later Vida, as well as her parents were already eating and enjoying the morning paper.

"Morning Mom, Dad," she called as she grabbed a pastry and a glass of juice and sat down next to her sister.

**

* * *

**

Rock Podium

"Hey guys!" Vida called out as headed over to her DJ position.

"Hey V," Xander stated as he helped a customer with a purchase.

"Hi Maddie," Nick stated as he entered the store. "Guys."

"Hey Nick," as the others talked about what was going on in both the magical, and non-magical world Maddie headed toward the back-lost in her thoughts.

"V, what's up with Maddie?" Nick asked gesturing toward the blue witch.

"Don't know," Vida replied as she watched her sister wander aimlessly around the back of the store before going outside. "She's been like that the past few days."

"That's right," Xander nodded in agreement. "She won't say what's wrong."

"She's been having some strange dreams," Chip stated simply as he rested against the counter.

"Chip..."

"What? She didn't want to worry anyone!"

**

* * *

**

Storeroom

Meanwhile, Maddie was daydreaming in the back storeroom.

The sky was covered with the lights from the northern lights. She had to look over Solaris' shoulder because he was lying over her, his powerful legs surging between hers, straining to bring them toward completion.

"Maddie!" called Nick as he entered the back room.

"What is it?" Maddie asked-her face flushed from the dream that Nick had interrupted.

"Udonna called, she wants us to go to Root Core as soon as we can," he stated motioning behind him were the others were already leaving the store.

"Ok," she replied as she grabbed her camcorder. "I'll help Toby close up; I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Alright," Nick called over his shoulder as he ran after the others.

**

* * *

**

Outside of Rootcore

"So he's an old friend of yours?" Vida asked as she sat down next to Xander.

"Calindor was one of the mystic warriors, and until he appeared here this morning I had thought he was dead along with the others," Udonna revealed as she gestured for Clare to join them.

"Calindor was a great warrior," Udonna stated as she headed toward Jenji's lamp.

"So where was he all this time?" Nick asked as he paced on other to the entrance-Jenji's lamp in his hands.

"In a mystic spell seal, which was broken in the recent monster attack," Udonna replied as she gestured for the four rangers to follow her outside. "He has asked if he could help train you so that you might be able to defeat the Master and his generals."

"How nice," Nick said, while Chip and Vida high-fived each other.

"Greetings, Udonna, rangers," Calindor stated as he appeared in front of the group.

"Wait up!" Madison called out as she ran toward the others in her blue leather uniform-only she still had her book bag hanging off of her back.

"Maddie what took you so long?" Vida asked as she hugged her sister to her side.

"Someone had to stay and help Toby close up," she replied.

"Good," Xander nodded as he gestured toward Calindor. "Calindor this is the blue ranger Madison; Madison this is the sorcerer Calindor."

"Hi."

"Greeting Blue witch," as he bowed over her offered hand.

"Nice," Vida commented.

"So what are we doing?" Nick asked as moved in front of the other rangers; as he handed Jenji's lamp to Udonna.

"Let's go," Calindor motioned for the rangers to follow him as he led the way deep into the forest.

"Maddie," Udonna called out.

"Yes?" she asked as she tightened her grip on her pack.

"Maddie, are you alright?" the white witch questioned.

"I'm fine Udonna," Maddie shrugged off the hand that Udonna had placed on her shoulder. "I've been having some strange dreams lately, that's all."

"Tell me child," Udonna gestured for her to sit next to her.

"I'm in the woods, fighting against one of the Master's creatures, when all of the sudden the sun is blocked and a figure in gold appears in front of me."

"A solar eclipse?" Udonna asks quietly-her face becoming blank as she stands up.

"Yes, and in the lake's reflection it's the opposite-a Lunar eclipse," Maddie replied as she recalled how she felt as though she had been betraying her family in that moment, as she opened her mouth to tell how she had tried to kill the man, "A young girl in a black and silver appears from the water, then they attack each other," Maddie decided to edit the version that she was telling Udonna-claiming that she was watching the fight not a part of it; and she also decided not to say anything about how they had wrestled each other to the ground and tore the other's clothes off. She felt her face heat up at the memory, it might have been a dream but she wasn't going to tell anyone-not even Vida about what the dream man did to her body or about what she had done to his in return.

"Attack?!"

"I don't understand it," she sighed as she gets up in order to follow the other rangers. "I better join the others."

"WAIT!" Jenji calls out as his lamp suddenly flies into the blue ranger's hands. "I want to go with you Madison."

"You do?"

"No," Udonna takes the lamp back. "Jenji and I need to have a little chat."

**

* * *

**

Rootcore

"Jenji," Udonna says sweetly as she sets his lamp in the middle of the room. "What do you know about what Maddie was talking about?"

"Nothing. I know nothing."

"Why is Maddie dreaming of a person that has been dead for over twenty years?"

"I don't know!"

"Jenji, when did the Solaris knight every battle with the dark moon priestess?" she questioned.

"When you and Lienbow went to the Fall festival..." Jenji's voice trailed off as he realized what he had said. "I mean...he never..."

"Why didn't either of you ever say that you had battled with her?!" Udonna demanded as she recalled the Master's dark priestess.

"Because he made me swear not to!" Jenji stated as he hide in his lamp.

"What worries me is that Maddie is dreaming of a dark priestess that was supposed to have been destroyed in the great battle twenty-years-ago," Udonna frown.

"But that's a good thing!" he exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"And why is that?"

"Because that might mean that Daggeron is still alive!" he exclaimed. _"_

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, ah...leave me alone!" he vanished completely into his lamp. "I'm not saying anything else Udonna!"

"Is it possible that the Solaris knight is still alive? Then that means that Bowen is as well," she whispered softly to the wind-fearing to identify the feeling that was growing within her. "But what happened twenty-years-ago?"

* * *

TBC

Up next: Calindor ensnare's Vida to his side; while Jenji finds out that Calindor is back.


End file.
